Blackout
by Wordless Mage
Summary: Kagami and Hyuuga had to look for Kuroko and they did found him...and what? /Purely crack/ AoKuro... kinda...


**Blackout**

* * *

_Kagami and Hyuuga had to look for Kuroko and they did found him...and what? /Purely crack/ written at 2 am or something_

_Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine ugh_

* * *

Hyuuga Junpei looked at the faces of their school's—Seirin's—basketball team members one by one, making sure no one was missing. He nodded his head as he was done but stopped when he realized something—someone was missing. He looked around the room for the second time—just to make sure—but still, the boy was nowhere in sight. Hyuuga sighed.

"Kagami," he called out. The said person looked up and gave him a questioning look. "Where's Kuroko?" he asked. Kagami shook his head.

"Ah, I remember Kuroko telling me he needed to go to the toilet earlier!" Koganei explained. Hyuuga sighed. He had been sighing a lot lately.

"I guess he's still out, then?" Aida asked. Koganei nodded. "And it's very dark outside." She added.

It was indeed very dark outside. The building power had died earlier and all of them had to evacuate to the only room with an emergency light. Well, not all of them—Kuroko was still missing.

"Kagami, follow me; we need to find Kuroko and bring him here," Hyuuga ordered as he took the two flashlights that their coach gave him and handed one to Kagami. Kagami nodded as he switched the flashlight on after Hyuuga did.

"Let's go," Hyuuga said and out they went.

The walk to the toilet took them about seven minutes. Kagami had been pointing his flashlight to every direction the whole time, exclaiming that he saw something every minute and it took all of Hyuuga patience not to kill the boy right there and then. After giving a deadly glare to the younger—but bigger—boy, Hyuuga placed his hand on the door handle and was about to open the door but stopped.

Kagami gulped and looked at him weirdly. He was about to speak but Hyuuga turned to him and gave him a 'be quiet' gesture. Kagami nodded unsurely. But, he did stay quiet and a few moments past before he heard something. He knew Hyuuga heard it too, because he could see the older boy gulped.

"—no," the soft voice said. It was faint and it came from inside of the toilet. Was it a_ ghost_?

"—okay, Aomine-kun, it's not your fault." This time it was a bit louder and the two boys could hear it clearly. Kagami frowned.

"It's Kuroko," he said, "and Aomine?"

Hyuuga nodded but he didn't make any move to open the door or anything.

"You're a bright light, Aomine-kun," said Kuroko, "but, you can be dim sometimes, too. Really, it's okay." Kagami frowned deepened. What the hell are they doing inside? When did Aomine come? But, they didn't hear Aomine's voice, so, was Kuroko on the phone? _Probably._

"Please, Aomine-kun, I don't blame you that we're stuck here. Please don't blame yourself." Kuroko's voice was pleading.

Hyuuga raised his eyebrows. What was that supposed to mean?

"Aomine-kun, no, it's okay. I still love you," Kuroko continued. Kagami's and Hyuuga's eyes widened. What? _Whoa_, was Kuroko serious? _Aomine_?

"I think we heard enough," Hyuuga said, looking at Kagami. Kagami nodded. Hyuuga twisted the handle and pushed the door slowly.

"I will lov—" Kuroko stopped mid-sentence as he heard the door creaked open. Soon enough, he felt two lights landed on him and he closed his eyes slightly. He could make up the two people standing at the door.

"Kagami-kun? Hyuuga-senpai?"

"Where is he?" Kagami inquired, looking at the lone boy standing next to the sink. Kuroko looked at him confusedly. _Him?_

"What do you mean, Kagami-kun? I was alone the whole time," explained Kuroko.

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "What? Then, were you on the phone?"

Kuroko shook his head.

"Wait, so, who were you talking to, Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked, confused. He was pretty sure, he heard Kuroko talking to Aomine, earlier.

"Um," Kuroko started, bringing his hand closer to his face. They were sure Kuroko was blushing. Why would he blush? Hyuuga directed his flashlight to the item in Kuroko's hand, a flashlight and there was barely any—blue?—light. And it finally hit him.

Kagami looked at the flashlight in Kuroko's hand. "That thing's dying," he said carelessly. He was surprised when Kuroko narrowed his eyes and glared heatedly at him.

"Don't you dare say that, Kagami-kun." Kuroko's voice was low and full of malice. Whoa, Kuroko looked very mad. Kagami gulped. What? Did he say something wrong?

"He is _not_ dying."

He? Who—_oh._

"Kuroko," Hyuuga started, Kuroko stopped glaring at Kagami and looked at him. "Don't tell me you were…talking to that…flashlight."

Kuroko's eyes were hard and Hyuuga knew he was right. Kagami, who had finally realized it almost chocked. "You were talking to your _flashlight_?" he asked disbelievingly. Then, he added, "You even _named_ it?"

Kuroko seemed to forget about his anger and he flushed. Hyuuga groaned. "Let's just get back to the others, right now," he told the two boys.

"Fine," Kagami said. Kuroko followed the two boys out of the toilet.

A few minutes of awkward silent and Kagami finally spoke breaking it.

"You named it Aomine," he said, not looking back at Kuroko. He didn't need to look but he was sure Kuroko was blushing. "And you even said you…love it."

"Please shut up, Kagami-kun." Kagami did shut up. And he did hear the small 'Aomine-kun gave it to me' from Kuroko.

Kagami didn't laugh, even though he found the whole situation amusing. _Can he be weirder?_ Kagami mused.

"I know, Aomine-kun. I hate him too, sometimes." Apparently, he could.

* * *

A/N: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY BUT I'M SORRY


End file.
